


A Tiny Miracle

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Mpreg, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Post-Canon, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, impotency, not s8 compliant, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith had always wanted a child. He didn't care how he had one; he just wanted a family. Despite Shiro's feelings, it was Keith that said they should try conceiving.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	A Tiny Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> From Trans Sheith Week 2020  
> Day Two: Transitioning/Baby Fever

_Deep down, Keith had always wanted_ a child. He didn’t care how he had one; he just wanted a family. He couldn’t have found a better partner to start a family with than Shiro. Shiro had brought up adoption, initially. He didn’t dare try to challenge Keith’s comfort level with carrying or his dysphoria surrounding that aspect. It was Keith that said they should try conceiving.

The idea was too good to be true for Shiro. He’d given up the idea of having children in general years ago, after going through such a debilitating illness. As he grew older, he was advised that even if he tried, he’d eventually become impotent.

Present day, his PTSD already made things difficult for him in the downstairs department. He’d felt great shame over needing pills just to satisfy his husband, but Keith always insisted that he had nothing to be ashamed of. That was easier said than done.

Shiro thought it was a long shot, but in the end, he agreed.

Keith had to stop taking T, which he was prepared for but didn’t particularly like. He also had special fertility drugs for a better chance of anything taking. Things were going along nicely, and they began trying for a baby.

Two years passed, and still no baby.

“We should stop,” Shiro offered solemnly. “The doctors warned us that I probably couldn’t give anything.”

Keith didn’t want to give up. He knew how hopeful and excited Shiro got each month that they tried, only for his face to fall and his posture to resign when seeing a negative test.

“We’re so close,” Keith insisted. “I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”

“You’re been saying that for three months now,” he sighed. “Keith, I appreciate that you really want this for us, but look at this objectively. You’ve had no T for two years. I want you to go back on it. I hate seeing how upset you get when it doesn’t take.”

He didn’t want to admit how many breakdowns he had when instead of being pregnant he’d instead experience shark week with a vengeance. He didn’t want to think of this process as harmful to himself, but Shiro had a point.

They’d been filling out adoption papers to register during all this, just in case. They were almost fully cleared to adopt, and they had their eyes set on a little Galra girl on New Daibazaal that needed a new home.

He let out a sad sigh. “Okay. But can we try just one last time? Then I promise, I’ll go back on T. I already can’t wait until we can take Larya home.”

“Yeah.” Shiro grinned and gave him a slow kiss. “Tonight?”

Keith nodded and gingerly rubbed his chest. “Yeah. I’m ovulating, today.”

Shiro led them down to their room, not before reluctantly grabbing some Viagra to take. He was at a loss. He couldn’t please his husband, and he couldn’t give him a child. He felt like the smallest man in the world. But he couldn’t tell Keith that and ruin the mood. It was their last hurrah, after all. He wanted to make it special.

He made the night drag as long as the pill would allow him, giving everything he had to Keith. He revered him and worshipped him, grateful that such a selfless and amazing man wanted to do this for him. For _them._ He’d always be grateful for that, even if nothing came from it.

\--

 _Keith didn’t waste any time and_ booked an appointment with his endocrinologist. Shiro’s hopeless attitude kind of rubbed off on him. It didn’t take any of the other times. What made this time any different? His “good feeling” was probably a desperate attempt to see the bright side.

Afterwards, he planned on shopping for things for their future daughter’s room. He took his mind off the sadness of not having a baby and looked forward to many years raising the real child that needed them most.

He had to wait several weeks after the last time they tried. That was the soonest he could be seen. Truth be told, now that his mind wasn’t so focused on wanting to carry a baby, he couldn’t wait to go back on hormones. He was sick of the heartache. It was a silly idea, but at least they tried.

He had to take a blood test, and he waited in the room for his endocrinologist to write a script for him. And he waited… and waited. What was taking so long? He’d been here so many times and never had a delay like this.

He perked up when seeing his doctor step back in. She didn’t have a script.

“What’s going on, Doc?” he chuckled. “Did you get lost?”

“Your humor never ceases to entertain me,” his doctor murmured, “however, the delay was because I had to run additional tests on your blood. I found that your hCG levels were abnormally high. They were at twenty-eight mIU/mL.”

“Uh… English?” He was getting confused.

“Well, you know well that I’m in the loop of you trying to conceive, Mr. Kogane.”

Keith didn’t want to get his hopes up. “W-well, yeah. That’s why I’m here. It’s not taking, so I wanted to go back on them.”

“I can’t put you back on them,” she said simply. “You’re pregnant.”

He gawked at him, looking down at himself and then glancing back up. “No, seriously. Why can’t I go on them?” he laughed nervously.

“I’m not joking,” she insisted. She then showed him the results. “Anything twenty-five mIU/mL or higher on your hCG levels is a positive. You can take an additional test, if you’d like, but this is a sure fire positive, Mr. Kogane.”

“R-really?” Keith’s hand pressed to his flat stomach. He still didn’t really believe it.

She nodded with a smile. “I believe congratulations are in order. You may still keep in touch. I’ll be here when you’re ready to go back on them. Of course, you know you must wait an additional ten months or so before I can safely give you Testosterone.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Y-yeah, I know.”

He was in a daze as he stepped out. They actually did it. They were having a baby! Oh, and they were having their young daughter as well. They were going to have two children! They were going to be a family! It was what Keith always wanted, and it was also what he deeply wanted for Shiro.

That thought alone had him bursting to tears. This was really happening!

Keith’s shopping spree was even more exciting. He purchased every piece of furniture they still needed for Larya’s room. He already couldn’t wait to spoil her. It was still too early for him to really buy things for the baby too, but he got on a registry list.

How was he supposed to tell Shiro? There were so many ways that he could, but he couldn’t just pick one. He was going to be so happy!

Fuck, now Keith was crying again.

\--

_The Admiral was a busy man._

Unfortunately, Shiro had so many conferences and his schedule was packed. There was never a good time to tell him, for Keith wanted to make it special. However, he was now nearly three months along. He was starting to show and needed to tell him as soon as possible.

Larya was due to arrive on Earth within the week. There was no time left.

Keith was sure that Shiro noticed how ill he was getting the past couple months, but he was positive that he didn’t put it together, either way. He pampered him and all, but it was on the assumption that he had a wicked stomach bug.

Also, maybe it was his Galra blood, but he started developing these strange instincts. He absolutely _had_ to make sure that Larya’s room was perfect and that the whole quarters was safe enough for her to walk around in. She was five years old in human years, and they couldn’t be too careful.

With all this being said, he knew that he had to tell Shiro today.

Shiro came home from another conference. He was in a bad mood, but Keith had no choice. He had to tell him. He tried buttering him up with a nice dinner, but that didn’t really help.

“Is everything okay?” Keith offered when even a massage didn’t work to relax him.

“Yes, my love,” he murmured, hunching forward. “Just a difficult meeting.”

“Something’s bothering you,” he challenged gently, rubbing his shoulder. “You should be excited. In just a couple days, we’ll be bringing our daughter home.” He was practically purring at the thought. Maybe this was a good way to tell him. He wanted him to stop thinking about the stress. This was really good news for them. “And—”

He was cut off. “They want to schedule more meetings all this week,” he muttered. “Something about broadening our alliance to distant quadrants. I tried telling them about Larya, but they didn’t seem to care.” He groaned. “I might not even be able to see her when she comes. She’ll think I’m some terrible father.”

“You’re not a terrible father,” Keith crooned, kissing his cheek. “You’ll be a great father, Shiro.”

He shook his head with a sigh. “I can’t even give you what you really want.”

The pain in his voice hurt. If only he knew. He tried to guide his face so he’d look at him. “That doesn’t matter to me. We’ll be a family, no matter how it happens.” He smiled.

Shiro didn’t look like he felt any better. “You should hear the rumors spread by the MFE cadets.” Everyone and their mother knew they’d been trying for a baby. After all, the excitement for that took up most of their lives these past two years. “They’re saying we’re only adopting because we gave up.”

“That’s not true.” His tone was stern. “We were adopting regardless of us wanting to try.”

“That doesn’t matter.” He shrugged. “They don’t even think I can satisfy you.”

“Can’t you just fire them?” he frowned. “You’re the Admiral!”

“Y-yeah, well rumors are rumors. That’s not really grounds of firing.”

“I don’t care.” Keith gently held his face. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You always make me feel so good, and you’re the greatest man in the world. And the greatest father.” He smiled and pressed his forehead to his. “Besides me, of course.”

Shiro sighed and gave him a lopsided smile. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Keith shrugged. “Luck maybe,” he teased and gave him a kiss. “Tell them that meeting Larya is mandatory and non-negotiable. Remember, you’re the _Admiral._ Make them work around you. Not the other way around.”

Shiro gave him another kiss back. “Thanks, Starlight. I’ll use a firmer hand on that, then. You always know what to say.”

“I try.” Keith smiled and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. “And I want the names of every low life that talked shit about you.”

“Baby!” Shiro started to laugh.

“I’m serious! If they think the Admiral is a scary badass, then they should meet his husband!”

“I love you,” he grinned, kissing his nose. “It’s been a long day. I’m ready for bed. How about you?”

“Uh…” Keith looked into his eyes, feeling himself choke yet again. “A-actually, I… there’s…” Fuck, why couldn’t he say it?!”

“What’s going on?” he murmured, holding Keith in his lap. “I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t need to worry,” he stammered. “I-I’m okay.”

“Are you really, though?” He raised a brow. “You’ve been really sick lately. Do you think the T dose they gave you was too high? Starting you on the levels you were last at might be too much.”

Keith gulped. He’d never confirmed nor denied that he went back on T. Shiro only knew that he saw his endocrinologist. “I don’t think it’s that.”

“Well, what else could it be?” he pressed. “Sweetheart, this is a health risk. I don’t want you feeling worse.”

This was it. It was now or never. “I-I’m not actually on hormones.”

Shiro paused. “What do you mean? You saw your doctor a couple months ago.”

“I did,” he nodded. “But she didn’t give me Testosterone. She said I couldn’t be on it.” He smiled a bit at the memory, but Shiro just looked more worried.

“Why not?” Shiro frowned.

Keith took one of his hands, gently guiding it to his middle. He was shaking from excitement. “Because I’m pregnant.”

Shiro looked stunned. He was frozen for several moments, before he then let out a short laugh. “What did you just say? I-I don’t think I heard you right. It kind of sounded like you said you’re—”

“Pregnant.” He finished for him with a nod. “Yes.” His smile widened.

His amused smile slowly began to fade. “K-Keith, stop messing with me,” he murmured. “That can’t be right. Fuck, I can’t even get it up by myself. There’s no way that it took. Keith?”

“It did…” His voice wobbled. For the first time, he truly understood how hopeless Shiro felt. It hurt thinking that he deep down never thought they could do it. “I’m three months along. Shiro, feel.”

He shakily lifted his shirt up and guided his other hand to his belly. It was a tiny bump, but it was there. Keith desperately searched for more recognition, but Shiro looked like he was still trying to doubt.

“Not only will we have a beautiful daughter, b-but we’ll also have a sweet, happy baby. And they’ll both love us more than anything in the world.” He pleaded with him, eyes starting to water. “Look, if you still don’t believe me.”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. His fingers were clumsy trying to pull the picture out. It was an ultrasound photo, and once he got a hold of it his wallet fell to the floor.

“See this little blob in the middle? Shiro, that’s them.” He smiled through his tears. “T-that’s our baby.”

When he looked back at Shiro’s face, he saw pure, unbridled joy. It shown from the sparkle in his watery eyes and the wobbly smile. “Keith… t-this is real.”

“Mhm.” He grinned. “Our family’s growing. We’ll—”

He gasped as Shiro pulled him close to his chest. When he registered what was going on, he realized that Shiro was sobbing, body shuddering from the force of his cries. He was overwhelmed, so happy that he didn’t know how else to convey it. He held Keith like he was the most precious treasure in the world, and Keith cried as he returned the embrace. They held each other like this for what he felt like hours, minds racing while thinking about their future.

“I love you.” Shiro wept and left kisses on his shoulder and neck. “I-I love you so much.”

“I love you.” He sniffled and stroked his hair.

\--

 _Just three days later, Larya came_ home for the very first time. She was as sweet as can be, and she immediately became their entire world.

Shiro and Keith doted over her endlessly, making sure she had everything she could ever need. And with a baby on the way, there was such a pleasant atmosphere in the Shirogane household.

Six months later, after ten hours of intense labor, Keith gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Ryouta. With their family complete, Shiro and Keith vowed to always protect their perfect children.

That was a promise neither of them would ever break.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
